emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1662 (21st May 1992)
Plot Sarah tells Michael off for fighting with Eric in The Woolpack, warning him that Rachel will disapprove. Frank is panicking on the day of the official opening of the Holiday Village. Alan is the one to tell Elizabeth about Michael's brawl and bans Michael from the pub. She decides to confide in Alan. Nick is rushing off to work. Elizabeth tells Alan that she just doesn't know where she stands with Eric. Nick smells gas at the holiday village. Alan tells Michael that he is barred from the pub just as Eric arrives. He has a split lip. Joe worries when he finds out that Nick has called the gas board. Rachel is predictably furious with Michael for hitting Eric. Elizabeth wants Michael to apologise to Eric. Joe gives Frank the bad news about the gas leak. The gas board are very visible at the holiday village as the reception gets underway. Frank starts to panic as everyone gets restless at being kept in the house. Nick tells him that the gas leak is coming from one of the cabins and it will be another half an hour before it is fixed. He is sent out for more champagne. Eric comes clean with Elizabeth and tells her that actually he does not have any money and could not afford to buy a house with her. The opening of the holiday village finally takes place. The ceremony is performed by the Lady Mayoress. Jack and Sarah go to meet Kim and Frank. Alan is pleased with Rachel's performance in The Woolpack. She has memorised all the customers drinks. Frank is excited after the opening ceremony and is not in a hurry to meet Jack. Alan tries Rachel's trick with mixer bottles, but it doesn't quite come off. Alice is enjoying the party at Home Farm as Archie is sneaking food for her. Frank and Kim turn up to meet Jack. They tell him that Robert is welcome back at the holiday village for his riding lessons, but this is not good enough for Jack. Kathy is beginning to think that there is something mysterious about the fireplace when a picture falls down for no reason. Sarah wants Jack to forget the whole gate business for Robert's sake, but he is too pig-headed. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Alex - Guy Scantlebury Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and yard *Home Farm - Sitting room, dining room, hallway and kitchen *Fish & Game Farm *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Holiday Village *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Hallway and living room Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes